Prince of Fate
by stoleninnocence-insa
Summary: Read and find out.


Prince of Fate:  
I  
Fire in her Eyes

--

I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I plan to—though I wish that I had Sesshoumaru and Koga—this story belongs to me however. Yeah, so it going to SUCK just thought I  
Would let you know ahead of time, so you will not waste your time.  
--

The story: Though the thresholds of time, fate, and destiny have existence for the longest of time. Nothing has been around longer since the first signs of man. Long ago, a monk had shouted to fate and destiny to let him present his prophecy to them. When his wish was granted, he prophesized that a child would be born that could end the world, as they knew it. It would be pure of heart, and powerful beyond it's successor. They cast the monk from their kingdom, and let him wither to dust. Nevertheless, there they stand and wait for the child prodigy that is said to exist.

Sesshoumaru, son of the ruler of the Western Lands, —among others —has been waiting for the light to shine down from the Mountains of the Moon, signaling the awakening of the powerful child that will give power to those who are worthy. 

Kagome, the young untrained miko that occupies Inuyasha, has been kidnapped by Naraku to be used in one of his evil ploys, only to discover that Kagome is not the young girl that she has unintentionally lead them all to believe.

The final battle is coming, everyone knows within his or her hearts, and as some of their fears come true. What sacrifices must be made, and whose deaths will determine the outcome of it all?

--

Prologue  
House of the Crescent Moon  
200 years ago

--

Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of his father's lands, waiting for the change in wind, signaling his father's departure. He would beat his father to the path to the castle where Izayoi resided and claim his inheritance—the swords of Supreme Conquest. The swords would show him the way when his father failed to return. Since the intense argument between his mother and his father, he overheard his father's decision to remain with Izayoi and their hanyou son.

He closed his eyes, continuing to wait, as the song, " Please return to me," was playing in his head. Somewhere through the third verse, he felt the direction of the wing change, ad his father's youki expand over his territory. Now was the time to go.

--

They stood there in frosty silence, the wind blowing their heighten aura, and their long silver hair, and the tide rising and falling slowly. The sound of his father's blood dripping against the dry sand beach would've been enough to make him flinch—before.

He was the first to break his father's heavy silence, saying, " Do you insist on going father?"

And his father's brisk response of, " Do you intend to stop me, Sesshoumaru?"

He took a moment to consider his father's words. What were the right words to say? He felt many words rise into his throat, yet he needed the ones with the desired effect. Finally, after a few minutes of contemplating, " I will not stand in your way. However, before you go…you must entrust the swords, Sounga and Tetsusaiga, to me." 

His father's long silver hair blew inn the breeze, the full moon over his right shoulder, As if prepared for this discussion, he said, " And if I refuse, will you kill me, your own father?" 

Sesshoumaru kept watching his father's form, then looking at the red crab struggling not be taken into the ocean by the tide, but failed, and was washed away. After a pause, his father finally seemed to find the right words to make him think about it all. " Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power my son?"

" The path I walked is the way of Supreme conquest. And it is power that will reveal the way for me."

His father was quiet as if digesting his answer, before slightly bowing his head, saying, " Supreme Conquest?" his head lifted as he continues to absorb his surroundings one last time. " Tell me Sesshoumaru…have you someone to protect?"

He narrowed his golden eyes as if pondering. " Someone one protect, Father?" Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, listening to the tide to count his pause time. " The answer is no. I, Sesshoumaru, have no need of such.' He raised his claws for emphasis, even if his father could not see.

Without another word to his soon, he transformed into his true form, taking to the skies. Sesshoumaru watched without stopping him. He respected his father's ludicrous wishes without question. As he watched his father take off into the trees, his blood marking his path, the last words of their conversation repeated within his head. 'Have you someone to protect?' " Why would I have any reason to waste my time protecting someone else? Ridiculous!" He walked away, back to his home.

--

The sounds of shouts met his acute hearing before he saw whom they belong to. At his castle, there was an army of southern warriors, trying to annex his father's lands. At the east wing, the flames began to torch the castle, and the wind was not in their favor. He would have stayed there getting the amusement that only he could when a distinctive feminine scent reached his nose.

The smell of his mother's blood. 

Outraged, he used his youkai speed and acid claws to take out half their army. He rushed through the castle, looking up and down the castle halls, he found his mother down in one of the escape tunnels. There in her scent he found the smell of poison and the smell of his father's anger. " Mother!" He felt himself cry out, her crumbled body lay thrown down to the floor. " What has happened?" ' The smell of my father and his poison, the smell of my mother's blood so heavy…feral, the situation is feral.'

He ran to her, the small heap of her body, and the warm blood that pooled out around her. Her blood soaked his hands, through his clothing. It smelled strongly of green leaves, and copper, the smell of death already beginning to mar her base scent. He placed her on the floor once more, before drawing the Tenseiga from its sheathe. " Tenseiga, heed my commands and heal her soul!"

When he did not feel the pulsing of his sword, her felt the tears beginning to blur his vision, until his gaze fell upon the sword. It was not his Tenseiga; it was an imitation, a fine one, but fake nonetheless. ' A dirty trick!' His mind roared, then he recalled the vision of his father; there upon his side hung his sword, the Tenseiga. 'Father!' The way her heart continued to struggle in to pump faster as the hot poison pulsed in her veins angered him.

" Sesshoumaru…." He hears his mother call his attention to her. " Do not cry my precious son. No one can live forever, no matter how much you want him or her to. I love you so much." A breath, then a fit of coughs when she spit up blood. " If you ever see your father…tell him I'm sorry, and that I'm sorry I couldn't bear him another son, only a daughter. I love him…I love you too." She tried to touch his face, through the darkness crept into her vision.

He moved into her hands, letting her stroke his cheeks with her soft, pale, cold hands, his eyes burning now, with angry tears. " Mother…."

She smiled. " Watch the fire in her eyes…she'll love you if you let her…Sesshoumaru…I love you." Sesshoumaru watched the life die from her bright pink eyes, and her body turned lax and cold with death. All the while, he buried his face in her hair; his tears fell, rocking with the body of his mother cradled in his arms.

Kagome, young miko from the future, drew back again with her arrow and fired. The sacred arrow easily destroyed the hundred demons n Inuyasha's way as he charged for Naraku. None of their usual attacks were working, so they refused to give up and resolved to new tactics—distract, attack, trick, and weaken. Sango threw her boomerang again, high from Kirara's back, Inuyasha released the "wind scar," and Kagome shot another arrow.

To her left, she barely registered the powerful demonic aura; she released her bow, and already drew her sword and attacked…Sesshoumaru? Claws soaked with blood, yet it never stained his clothing; his eyes were blood red, the remains of a blood rampage. She barely felt the fear sliding its way up and down her spine, or the attack the demon lord sent her way, she just saw the tainted claws of red blood, and crimson haze of his eyes. Slowly, she felt his heartbeat steady from the excitement of battle—from his rage—and his demon blood calmed, his golden eyes returned. 

They stared at each other for the longest of time before the constant tap of Kagome's blood falling to her shoe, and gently sliding to the dead ground caught his attention, and he moved his golden eyes to her wound. Without saying a word, Kagome caught the small flicker in his eyes, before he turned away, and the battle resumed.

Staring after him, she ran towards Naraku, her bow lay abandoned upon the battlefield, sword at the ready. Naraku saw her attack; he lashed out at her too late with a tentacle and, aiming for her legs. She jumped onto his tentacle, running up the length to slash out at his arm, he yelled out in pain. The only way to keep her from continuing her attacks was to keep her from seeing so he blew miasma into her eyes.

Startled, she tried to dodge the attack, but Naraku yanked the tentacle towards his miasma, and she hauled out in pain.

" Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha yell. Slowly she fell from Naraku everything blurred.  
--

It was as if they were wading in muddy water, Their movements were slow, and so were their yells as Kagome fell to the ground, Sango, finishing off a demon, ran to her sister only to have Naraku spit the miasma towards anyone daring to come closer.

" Naraku! Leave Kagome alone!" Inuyasha was not sure if he should keep his eyes on Naraku or the feeble form of Kagome.

" Oh my dear Kagome. Look at your—" He hissed angrily as he felt Kagome twisting her sword into his gut. " Kagome?" He smirked, if slightly, forming a barrier to repel Kagome away. She hung tight to the sword, gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut to try to tolerate the pain, but was finally repelled, her resistance to the barrier left a raw feeling in her stomach, and her miko powers from building too high. 

" Inuyasha, and all who come against me for the Shikon No Tama, I shall give two shards to you as a gift. One through the boy Kohaku, and the other through Kagome." One of the black shards of the jewel came from Naraku's hands, and to her forehead. She fell back to the ground with a thud and was silent.

The boy Kohaku, stumbled to his stunned sister, and then collapsed into her arms, snoring silently. Naraku watched all those who came against him one last time before disappearing.

She felt the miasma in her eyes burning, and she smelled the blood that stained the sword that lay at her side. Blood? Whose? Inuyasha rushed to her side, only when he made sure Naraku was gone. " Kagome?"

He heard the silent weeping of Sango, before the scream she released from her throat. Turning around, he saw that Kohaku had a deep gash in his shoulder, then his blood gushed high into the air, and all over Sango. She shook, and then the sorrow built in her chest to the point she collapsed upon the ground as well. She fainted.

" Sango…." Miroku rushed to her side, then looked up at Inuyasha, he saw the sorrow lurching within his purple depths. " See to Lady Kagome. She just fainted from grieve. She will be fine, as for Kohaku…the only thing we can do is to give him a decent burial." 

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Turning to Kagome again, he cradle her small form into his larger one, he called her again. " Kagome?"

" Inuyasha?" She tried to reach out and touch his face, but as she did, she recoiled; a look of abhorrence came across her face. " Don't touch me!" She pushed away from him, reaching her arms out to stand and keep her balance. " I can't see…I can't see." She whispered quietly.

" Lady Kagome? What did you say?" Miroku called from behind Inuyasha. He was carrying Sango on his back, but was now looking past the couple, but at the Taiyoukai who seemed to be taking interest in the conversation. No, not necessarily the conversation, but the miko—Kagome. He narrowed his eyes as he thought, then turned back to Kagome.

Miroku felt Sango stir on his back, when he let her down and pointed to what was happening. Though he could see the fatigue in her eyes, she watched without a word what was happening. 

Kagome stared at her companions, Kirara just walked over along with Shippo. She bent her head as if examining her feet, but she knew already, she could not see them. " Kagome…you're injured. And…you're coming to heat soon aren't you?" Inuyasha asked quietly, his voice dropping to a whisper. " But that's not all Kagome, is it? Naraku's miasma got into your eyes and now you can't see."

" Yes…all of it is true, Inuyasha, and that blood on my sword was Naraku, that was really Naraku."

The group fell silent; Kagome felt their eyes staring at her. They digested the new information, and stood, waiting. Finally Inuyasha spoke, his voice harsh, " Then go back to your own time. We no longer have any use for you."

" Then who will help you find the shards?" Her voice quiet, though she already knew the answer.

" Kikyo, is more experienced than you…this will be her chance to redeem herself." Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were stunned at Inuyasha's callous expressions, then waited for Kagome's notorious "sit," but when it never came, they watched her vacant eyes, and her retreating backside in silence.

-- 

Sesshoumaru watched the scene playing out in front of him. So she was blind, he figured as much when he saw Naraku's miasma go into her eyes. However, when she spoke that the Naraku they just fought was the true one, he narrowed his eyes in consideration. He figured as much as well, when he saw that Naraku movements were more accurate and more cautious than ever.

His hanyou brother was truly a baka for sending the miko away, merely because of her…temporary disability of seeing. She could still sense where the jewel was if not see exactly. Most likely, his brother's reasons were mainly to chase after the undead miko as usual.

How stupid of him—to leave the miko Kagome unmarked and alone to fend for herself. Especially if she was in heat, there would be youkai who would not hesitate to get a quick release. Didn't he know youkai and even less would crave to rivet a virgin? " Perhaps," as he watched the miko walking away, " I'll watch over her…if only provisionally."

--

Kagome summoned the last of her strength to seal herself within the cave. Within a few hours, she'd be dead, for she knew something was waiting for her, and she was exerting to much of her power to begin with. She was so tired, she wanted to sleep, and just waste away. Away from Inuyasha, with him only using her abilities, and Naraku, for all the pain and grieve, and whomever else.

Against the dark wall, she leaned against it, the damp bark of her supposing fire had long since burned out, leaving her feeling—if possible—even more exhausted.

-- 

His heard her heartbeat steady, meaning that she had fallen asleep. Not only that he felt even while she was unconscious that she still carried the weight of her friends and their lives upon her shoulders. Damn his hanyou brother for having this miko and her undying loyalty and love compared to that wretch Kikyo, Kagome was the pure one, even with knowing Kagome was still connected to Kikyo's part of the tainted soul.

Perhaps, since she was weak, he could break her barrier without being purified in the process. He stepped before the barrier. Slowly he touched the barrier, feeling the tingling and pricks of electricity. He watched as the blue sparks danced along his flawless skin. The powers of the miko had dimmed considerably. Did she know the true range of her power—it was unmatched.

The blue barrier started to moan under his demonic aura, then it seemed to suck him into the cave that kagome was in. He was trying to get into the cave, but what would be the price for him to pay? Perhaps I shall leave while I still have the chance. He tried to turn and leave but could not. He glanced down at his hand, and was sucked into the cave with Kagome.

--

His vision blackened, and began to double. He groaned as raw power surged through his cut. His arm burned with fire, and his eyes burned out of rage. He roared in anger, and opened his eyes. His gaze looked to the woman across from her and saw someone else—it was not Kagome. Who was she?

Darkness crept around the edge of his vision like a dark snake.

--

He woke up to the light air of spring. 'Spring? It was fall, not spring. Right…I am so sore, what happened? That woman….' He bolted straight up, and looked around. There sitting upright was Kagome…yet it wasn't her.

He raised his eyes in question, then watched as she turned to him…fire in her Serpentine eyes.


End file.
